


Like Father, Like Daughter (Grumpy)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Derek's Kid [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Gen, Grim Reapers, Nice Peter, Single Parent Derek, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter spends quality time with his great niece Sloane, not only learning a bit about her, but also how she acts like her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Daughter (Grumpy)

Sloane walked all the way to Peter's after getting a call from Derek saying he was out following the witch clan with Scott & them, & how he wouldn't be able to pick her up until late. She wasn't having it.

 _Why did I even walk? I can teleport using shadows._ She groaned at the realization, but alas there was no reason to do so considering she was at Peter's apartment, knocking on the door now. Her great uncle opened the door, eyes widening a fraction of an inch,  & a kind smile slipped across his face as he moved to allow her inside.

"Here, I'll take your jacket." Sloane slipped off her hoodie & he hung it up, "What brings you here?"

"Derek couldn't pick me up, dealing with the witches... So I came here, since I knew you wouldn't mind." She said turning to him just as he sat down on the living room couch. "I don't understand why Scott & Stiles didn't invite me." She said quietly & joined her relative on the couch.

"I don't understand why you didn't call me, or teleport." Peter said more to himself. Sloane looked at him with a raised brow.

"I don't have your number, & I forgot I could do that. Derek limits what I'm allowed to do, & using my abilities is one of them." Sloane said. Peter rolled his eyes as she hange yawnedd softly, covering her mouth. She held out her phone, & Peter took it, easily typing in his number before handing it back.

"There." He grinned, "Sloane, what's your name? Full, that is." He questioned. No one, not even Derek knew her full name. Slave shifted, crossing her legs on the couch after having removed her shoes.

"Sloane Anthony Hale." She stated proudly, "Sounds pretty regale eh? My mum use to call me her little prince, couldn't stand princess... Guess that's what happens when your daughter is a tomboy." Sloane said with a sad gaze, but Peter made her smile by flagging her one of his own.

"Tell me about your mom. I don't even Derek has asked you much of your past?" He awaited an answer he didn't receive, "Thought so." Peter said & leaned back.

"There's not much to tell in a honesty, no point in asking." She replied. When Peter's gaze didn't leave her & glared at him, glared just like Derek did. Her nostrils slight flaring out, brows hardly furrowed, & her right brow just barely twitching. "Her name was Natasha, Natasha Grimwood. Gave me Derek's last name because she knew one day I was going to live with him, she thought it best. We traveled a lot, she met a lot of men too. My mum didn't like me being exposed to that. Thought it fuck me up." Sloane said rubbing her eyes. Peter continued watching her, noticing how often she had yawned, or rubbed her eye, or restlessly shifted on the couch.

 _She's tired, & like her father..._ Peter chuckled, _She gets grumpy._ Sloane looked at him, eyes distant.

"Then again, all children of grim reapers have some sort of mental problems. I haven't found out mine... yet." She smiled small. Peter didn't say anything, just leaned over to pull the tired teen into him. She startled at first, but calmed immediately when his hand ran through her mass of black hair. Sloane didn't understand it. She didn't understand why tears fell from her eyes, but they did, so she wrapped her arms around Peter's middle, & hid her face in his shirt. Peter lightly rubbed her back, he felt sorry for her, even her mother did more for her & that involved leaving her in the hands of someone she didn't really know. But he felt anger towards his nephew, given he too had a daughter, at least he offered his help to her, Derek pushed Sloane away.

"You're perfectly fine Sloane," he said grip tightening around her. "Derek should be here hugging you, I have no problem I mean, but he's your father. He'll realize he has an amazing daughter when it's too late." Peter said pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Now Sloane, sleep. You're tired." Sloane stubbornly shook her head.

"No," her voice muffled, "I wanna keep talking to you." She added childishly. Peter huffed a laugh & looked down at her half lidded eyes.

"You'll have all the time in the world to talk to me when you wake, besides, you're like Derek. Grumpy when you miss your nap." He teased earning a halfhearted punch. Reluctantly, she listened & began to doze off at Peter's faint humming, her arms curling around him more. Peter continued stroking her hair, he began to grow tired as Sloane's soft, calm heart best lulled him to sleep. He rested his chin atop her head & shut his eyes.

 _Sleep does sound nice._ Peter thought, _But so does scolding at Derek_. He added.


End file.
